¡ Por que te amo! Milo x Kamus
by Kamyu du Verseau
Summary: Un secreto muy bien guardado, que puede traes graves consecuencias


Pero... doctor, eso es... es imposible.  
  
Joven, eso es lo que indican las pruebas, lo siento mucho. Debes comunicárselo   
  
inmediatamente a la princesa, haremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos.  
  
Gracias- el caballero sonrió. Y se levantó de la silla lentamente.  
  
Por favor, cuéntaselo cuanto antes a la princesa- volvió a repetir el doctor- y   
  
también a tu pareja, será lo mejor.  
  
El Caballero salió de la consulta del médico pensando... lo mejor... ¿lo mejor para quien?. Llegó a la calle y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, cegado por el brillo del sol. Camino con lentitud, las manos en los bolsillos, llegó a la entrada del Santuario y su mirada se alzó observando las doce casas.   
  
No pudo reprimirse por más tiempo y rompió a llorar, se apoyó en la pared rocosa con las manos en la cara. Aquello no podía pasarle a él, no ahora que todo iba tan bien, la paz reinaba gracias a los sacrificios de muchos caballeros, la persona que más amaba en el mundo le correspondía, ¿por qué ahora se le tenían que torcer las cosas?. Se limpió de un manotazo los ojos, fuera lágrimas, se encaminó decidido hacia su templo, debía meditar las palabras que le diría a Sahori, ella terminaría tan afectada como él.  
  
Declaración  
  
La puerta del dormitorio de Sahori se cerró con un suave golpe, ella estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, mirando por ella, sus labios comenzaron a temblar cuando se quedó sola, levantó una de sus manos y la colocó en su pecho, notando su corazón acelerado, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus níveas mejillas. Cayó al suelo, abrazándose a si misma hecha un ovillo, el Caballero tras la puerta se alejó con el corazón desgarrado por el sufrimiento y por el dolor que le había inflingido a su Diosa, el mismo que el sentía.  
  
Seiya caminaba distraído por los corredores del Templo de Atenea, pasó cerca del dormitorio de Sahori y escuchó los quejidos y el llanto de la princesa. Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, entró como un rayo y la descubrió en el suelo, llorando amargamente.  
  
¿Sahori?¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó cerrando la puerta.  
  
La princesa al reconocer a su Caballero, se levantó del suelo y se abalanzó entre sus brazos, llorando con más fuerza, aferrándose a su espalda.  
  
Seiya la abrazó con cariño, con una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, con la otra la sujetaba por la cintura, evitando que sus frágiles piernas la hiciesen caer.  
  
¿Qué es lo que pasa Sahori?  
  
Abrázame Seiya, abrázame y no preguntes por favor.  
  
Y ambos se quedaron abrazados, en mitad de la habitación. En completo silencio.  
  
La fiesta  
  
En la casa de Aries se celebraba una fiesta, los doce Caballeros dorados se encontraban desperdigados por el jardín del Templo, disfrutando del soleado día.  
  
Milo y Aioria se revolcaban por la hierba en una pelea fingida, Mü y Kamus jugaban una partida de ajedrez, y el resto observaban a los dos primeros divertidos.  
  
Mira..."gatito" afílate mas las uñas porque te noto desentrenado- Milo estaba   
  
sobre Aioria, lo sujetaba por las muñecas y parecía el vencedor.  
  
Aioria sonrió y con un rápido movimiento tumbó a Milo y se colocó sobre él  
  
Mira... "bichejo rastrero". Aquí el único que se tiene que afilar la uña eres tu.  
  
Las carcajadas resonaron por el jardín y Milo se dio por vencido. Ambos amigos se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron hacia la mesa de juego, observaron las fichas que quedaban en el tablero y se sorprendieron al descubrir que era Kamus quien iba ganando. Aioria se sentó al lado de Mü y Milo se abrazó a Kamus, por detrás de él, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro del francés.  
  
¿Vas ganando Kamie?- preguntó sonriente.  
  
No ves que sí- contestó secamente  
  
Los tres hombres le miraron extrañados  
  
Kamus le acarició la mejilla  
  
No hagas preguntas estúpidas chérie... ¿dàccord?  
  
Milo asintió sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en una silla a su lado.   
  
Terminaron la partida unos minutos más tarde, Mü sonrió a Kamus satisfecho, era la primera vez que este le ganaba.  
  
Kamus se levantó con el semblante serio, demasiado serio pensaron sus amigos, y con la elegancia que el caracterizaba se alejó de la mesa, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol.  
  
¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Aioria mirando a Milo.  
  
El escorpión se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla, acercándose hasta Kamus, se sentó junto a él.  
  
¿Te pasa algo Kamie?  
  
Milo recibió una franca sonrisa como respuesta y una nueva caricia en la mejilla.  
  
Pasa... que cada día te quiero más tonto- le dijo besándole suavemente los labios.   
  
Milo parpadeó sorprendido, no era normal en Kamus aquellas demostraciones en público.  
  
Yo... yo también te quiero...  
  
Lo se... - con un suave movimiento tumbó a Milo, con la cabeza sobre sus   
  
piernas- lo se muy bien "bichejo rastrero"- sonrió y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro, delineando cada milímetro con sus largos dedos. Llegó hasta la garganta y deposito allí la mano oprimiéndola levemente- ¡Dioses Milo! Te amo con tanta intensidad que sería capaz de matarte antes que verte sufrir por mi culpa-  
  
Milo le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, se asustó de su mirada.  
  
¿Bromeas verdad?- preguntó mordiéndose los labios  
  
Kamus hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, le soltó del cuello, levantó las piernas, alzando a Milo y agachándose él, le besó en la boca. Con voracidad, mordisqueándole la punta de la lengua.  
  
Milo levantó los bazos y se abrazó a él, introduciendo los dedos en la larga melena.  
  
Aquella era la primera vez que muchos de los presentes los veían besarse, sonrieron con cariño, parecía las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien.   
  
¡Vaya, vaya!- sonó la dulce voz de la princesa Sahori- ya veo que mis caballeros se divierten a mis espaldas- sonrió desde la puerta que daba al Templo.  
  
Shura la miro y dijo sonriendo:  
  
Princesa... creo que, nos tiene de frente, no de espaldas.  
  
Sahori se echó a reír divertida.  
  
Observó a sus Caballeros, y su mirada se posó en la pareja, que ni se había inmutado con su presencia, enrojeció al presencial aquel beso, pero sonrió satisfecha.  
  
¿Es que ninguno de vosotros va a ofrecerme algo para beber?- preguntó   
  
acercándose al grupo de Caballeros.  
  
Afrodita, galantemente le ofreció una copa con vino  
  
Muchas gracias Caballero.  
  
Las que tu tienes princesa.  
  
Sahori se ruborizó.  
  
Cuando os comportáis así conmigo, conseguís que me ruborice chicos  
  
Y eso es algo... que nos encanta hacer- dijo Saga tomándola de la mano y   
  
besándole las puntas de los dedos- ruborizada, aun estas más bonita.  
  
Saga... querido... - sonrió la princesa- tus dotes de conquistador no te darán   
  
resultado conmigo.  
  
Saga sonrió a su vez y tomando con delicadeza su barbilla le dijo:  
  
Ni todos los Casanovas del mundo unidos, conseguirían conquistar tu corazón   
  
princesa, lástima que haya sido un "Pony con alas" el que lo haya conseguido  
  
Sahori enrojeció de pies a cabeza  
  
¡No hables así de Seiya!  
  
Mil disculpas- Saga evitó echarse a reír- el "pony" nos cae bien, tan solo, nos ha   
  
robado el amor de nuestra Diosa favorita.  
  
Las carcajadas resonaron por todo el jardín.  
  
La fiesta terminó, puntualmente, a la hora de la cena. Y el día pasó, como cualquier otro  
  
Plegarias  
  
Sahori oraba con lágrimas en los ojos en el altar de su padre, Zeus.  
  
Mi niña- sonaban las palabras en su cabeza- no podemos hacer nada. Sabes que   
  
siempre he hecho todo lo posible por tus Caballeros, te he permitido múltiples veces devolverles la vida, pero... su enfermedad... - se hizo un breve silencio- No podemos ayudarte tesoro, no podemos. Y bien sabes que por él lo daría todo, me apena perderlo tanto como a ti. ¡Soy el Dios de Dioses y no puedo salvar a una de las personas que más he amado!. Atenea. Debemos hacernos a la idea, él morirá.  
  
La reencarnación de Atenea se desplomó en el suelo en un ataque de llanto.  
  
Dolor  
  
Aioria despertó sobresaltado al oír su nombre. Milo se encontraba frente a él, eran mas de las dos de la mañana, y el escorpión sangraba por una herida en el labio.  
  
¿Milo?-preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
  
Ka... Kamie... el... - le miraba aterrorizado.  
  
¿Qué pasa con Kamus?- preguntó Aioria desesperado  
  
Me ha... pegado  
  
¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el León perplejo, se levantó de la cama con rapidez.- Voy a   
  
matar a ese hijo de la gran...   
  
¡No!- Milo le sujetó del brazo- ¡Déjalo Aioria! Tan solo estaba muy nervioso-   
  
semisonrió- ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo esta noche?  
  
Aioria tan solo hizo un gesto con la mano, señalando la cama. No tardaron mucho en dormirse.  
  
Mientras, en el Templo de Escorpio, Kamus, golpeaba la pared con rabia.  
  
¡Maldita sea!  
  
De sus nudillos, sin ningún tipo de protección comenzaba a brotar la sangre, agotado se sentó en el suelo, pasó la mano por sus cabellos, apartándolos de su cara.  
  
Se vistió y salió del templo, dirigiéndose por los pasadizos secretos hacia el exterior. Llegó a la ciudad muy de madrugada, entró en el primer bar que encontró abierto y se pidió una botella de ron. Comenzó a beber, sin control  
  
Sensaciones  
  
Kamus despertó lentamente, la cabeza parecía querer estallarle. Se incorporó, en una cama desconocida, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo. A su lado dormía una chica joven, de largos cabellos rubios. Abrió los ojos asombrado, ambos estaban desnudos.  
  
¡Que demonios!- al moverse en la cama, la chica despertó. Tenía los ojos muy   
  
brillantes, de una tonalidad esmeralda y ni una sola gota de maquillaje.  
  
Buenos días- musitó ella- ¿te encuentras mejor?- tímidamente se tapo con la  
  
sábana y se sentó a su lado.  
  
Hola... si... pero... yo... no... no recuerdo... nada  
  
La muchacha sonrió provocadoramente, se inclino sobre Kamus y le besó, sus labios juguetearon con los del sorprendido Caballero, y la lengua pareció cobrar vida en el interior de su boca.  
  
La separó con suavidad.  
  
He dicho que no recuerdo, no que quiera recordar.  
  
La muchacha tan solo volvió a sonreír, con el dedo índice recorrió el pecho desnudo de Kamus.  
  
¿Seguro que no quieres recordad?. Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien, nunca me   
  
habían tratado con tanta delicadeza como tu lo hiciste... - se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándole- pese a estar borracho- alzó la mirada y ambos se observaron mutuamente.  
  
Kamus no pudo evitar abrazar a la muchacha, y sonreír, aquello parecía un sueño. Había pasado la noche con una mujer, y ella se mostraba totalmente dispuesta a repetirlo. ¡Dioses!. Cuando Milo se enterase lo iba a matar.  
  
¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó mirándola fijamente a esos hechizantes ojos   
  
verdes  
  
Te lo diré- sonrió dulcemente- si prometes decirme luego el tuyo.  
  
Me llamo Kamus- contestó con una sonrisa  
  
Yo soy Aura. Y ahora que nos conocemos... - bajó lentamente su mano por el   
  
pecho de Kamus, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, acariciándole con incitantes movimientos-... ¿por qué no volvemos a hacer el amor?  
  
Kamus abrió los ojos asombrado, pero su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar antes de que él se diese cuenta.   
  
Se besaron, se acariciaron y se entregaron el uno al otro, y a Kamus le pareció que nunca se había sentido tan bien en la vida. El llevaba el control de la situación, él era quien imponía el ritmo. Aquello le gustaba... y demasiado  
  
Primer impacto  
  
Mü vio llegar el deportivo desde la entrad de su Templo, era un coche rápido, de color negro. Dio un frenazo y paró en seco. Ambas puertas se abrieron, de la del conductor bajó una joven rubia, ataviado con un vestido rojo, ajustado y ceñido a su cintura, para luego abrirse en una amplia falda, corta sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Mü la observó con detenimiento, ¿qué hacia una chica así en el Santuario?, sus dudas se resolvieron cuando vio a Kamus junto a ella.  
  
¿Kamus?- se preguntó en voz alta.  
  
Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio la chica despedirse cariñosamente de su amigo. Después se metió de nuevo en el coche y se marchó. Kamus subió las escaleras sonriente, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Mü, su semblante se torno serio.  
  
Hola Kam... ¿quién era esa chi...?  
  
Mü no pudo terminar de hablar, Kamus le puso un dedo en los labios y se acercó a él, nariz con nariz.  
  
Tu... no has visto nada- diciendo esto le dio un cálido beso en los labios y se   
  
marchó.  
  
Mü tocó con sus dedos el lugar donde Kamus le había besado y se ruboriz  
  
Malas noticias  
  
Milo salió del Templo de Leo al sentir la cosmoenergia de Kamus, tenía que hablar con él.  
  
Lo vio acercarse con aquel semblante serio que tanto conocía. Sin saber de donde salió, la princesa Sahori detuvo a Kamus, a unos metros de donde estaba Milo, no le habían visto, se acercó con curiosidad para poder escuchar su conversación.  
  
Buenos días Kamus... ¿cómo te encuentras hoy querido?  
  
Kamus le besó levemente la mano y sonri  
  
Bien princesa, todo va muy bien  
  
¿Se lo has dicho ya a Milo?  
  
Kamus apartó la vista y respiró hondo.  
  
No... todavía no... además... anoche tuvimos una pelea y...  
  
La princesa le observó con tristeza, con sus manos le cogió de la cara y le obligó a que la mirara.  
  
Tienes que contárselo Kamus, Milo tiene derecho a saberlo.  
  
Kamus se separó de ella con brusquedad.  
  
¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no quiero!- la miró con furia.- Deja de meterte en mi vida   
  
¿quieres?... mi vida... ya no te incumbe, princesa.  
  
A Sahori comenzó a temblarle el labio, levantó la cabeza orgullosa y sin contemplaciones le dio un sonoro bofetón al Caballero de Acuario  
  
Solo intento hacer lo mejor para ti Kamus- le dijo con seriedad y luego con   
  
autoridad continuó- Esta tarde tiene la primera sesión, que no se ocurra faltar- y se alejó de él  
  
Kamus se dejó escurrir por la pared, con las manos tapándose la cara.  
  
Milo se acercó, con lentitud, sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿qué es lo que le pasaba a Kamus?.  
  
¿Kamie?  
  
El Caballero alzó la mirada, tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto.  
  
¿Milo...?- preguntó levantándose pesadamente- ¿qué... qué haces aquí?  
  
Milo no contestó, le abrazó, con cariño, besando su mejilla suavemente.  
  
¿Qué es lo que te pasa Kamie? Confía en mi por favor- le musitó al oído.  
  
Milo... yo... yo me muero.  
  
Secreto desvelado  
  
Kamus y Milo se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la casa del escorpión. No habían vuelto a dirigirse una palabra desde la confesión de Kamus. Milo tragó saliva, sentía un nudo en la garganta.  
  
Hace unas semanas- comenzó Kamus- fui al médico, me habían hecho unos   
  
análisis, porque no me encontraba muy bien- hablaba sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su compañero- me han diagnosticado cáncer Milo, y no pueden hacer nada- su voz se quebró por el llanto.  
  
Milo le abrazó, acariciándole la espalda y depositando pequeños besos por toda su cara.  
  
Pero... Kamie...  
  
Ni tan siquiera la Diosa Atenea puede hacer algo para salvarme. Milo... me  
  
queda menos de un año de vida  
  
Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos del escorpión.  
  
¿Un año...?¿Tan solo un año?  
  
Si...- respiró hondo- así que... lo mejor será que tu y yo lo dejemos.  
  
Milo parpadeó y le miró fijamente sin soltarle del abrazo.  
  
¿Dejarlo...? ¿Por qué?. Yo quiero estar a tu lado Kamie.  
  
Kamus deshizo el abrazo y se levant  
  
No, no quiero a nadie... no necesito la compasión de nadie- le miró a los ojos   
  
fijamente- No quiero volver a verte- diciendo esto salió del Templo, subiendo las escaleras hacia el suyo.  
  
Milo se quedó sentado, sin saber que hacer, sin creerse todavía que Kamus había roto con él.  
  
Cuenta atrás  
  
Acudió esa tarde a la primera sesión de quimioterapia.  
  
Comenzó a sentir nauseas cuando el gotero que le habían colocado iba por la mitad, y perdió la conciencia poco tiempo después.  
  
Despertó, estaba en una habitación pequeña pintada de un suave color amarillo, y por las sábanas que le cubrían pudo saber que estaba en el hospital del la fundación Kido. Tenía varios goteros en los brazos y una máquina azul conectada a su derecha, supuso que sería morfina para evitar el dolor puesto que no sentía absolutamente nada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró la cabeza pesadamente, esbozó una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Mü le miraba desde el marco de la puerta  
  
¿Puedo pasar?  
  
Kamus asintió lentamente, la verdad es que no podía moverse mucho.  
  
¿Te manda Milo?- pregunt  
  
No... he venido por mi cuenta, aunque si es cierto que ha sido el quien me ha   
  
contado lo que te pasaba. Kamus... deja que estemos a tu lado por favor- se sentó en una silla frente a él, le cogió de la mano y le sonrió- Queremos estar contigo "cubito"  
  
Kamus sonrió, derrotado, los dulces ojos de Mü le miraban con tanto cariño que no pudo más que rendirse a la evidencia, sus amigos estarían con él pasara lo que pasara.  
  
Esta bien... vosotros ganáis.   
  
Mü sonrió satisfecho.  
  
Unión  
  
Esa misma tarde todos fueron avisados en el Santuario, desde el último de los aprendices, hasta el mismísimo patriarca.  
  
Cuando se lo contaron a Hyôga, el joven rubio lloró como nunca.  
  
Esta sería la tercera vez que vería morir a su maestro; y la definitiva, al igual que las anteriores, estaría junto a él. Después de recoger las pertenencia de Kamus en el Templo de la Vasija, acudió al del escorpión.  
  
¿Puedo pasar Milo?- preguntó educadamente  
  
Pasa Hyôga- semisonri  
  
Solo quería saber si me acompañarías al hospital.  
  
Milo asintió, salieron del Santuario sin decir una sola palabra más.  
  
Secreto  
  
Kamus fue trasladado a una de las habitaciones privadas del Templo de Atenea, dos enfermeras y un médico cuidaban de él. La princesa había decidido que así fuese, quería lo mejor para su Caballero, y lo mejor era estar cerca de los suyos.  
  
Los días pasaban con lentitud, Kamus era visitado diariamente por sus compañeros de armas, hasta el ahora joven Docko se desplazó desde China para estar a su lado. No pasaba una sola noche solo, o Milo o Hyôga permanecían a su lado.  
  
Habían pasado un par de meses y la situación no mejoraba. El humor de Kamus cambiaba a diario, un día era feliz como un niño y al otro no le dirigía la palabra a nadie.  
  
Hola "cubito"- saludo alegremente Mü entrando en la habitación.  
  
Kamus hizo un intento de sonreír pero se le trunco con una nueva descarga de dolor, la morfina no hacia el efecto deseado.  
  
Alo Belier comment te le vous?  
  
Très bien e vu?  
  
Jodido  
  
Vaya- sonrió Mü- ya veo que no sabes ser grosero en francés.  
  
Esta vez Kamus si que sonrió.  
  
Que solito estas hoy  
  
Acabo de mandar a Milo y Hyôga a comer... no se han movido de mi lado desde   
  
anoche- contestó Kamus con tristeza- siento mucho daros tanto trabajo chicos.  
  
Mü se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el rostro.  
  
No nos das ningún tipo de trabajo Kam... lo hacemos gustosos- le dio un tierno   
  
beso en la frente y le apartó algunos mechones que cubrían sus ojos.  
  
Se oyó el sonido de unas pisadas parando tras la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente y una cabeza rubia asomó por ella  
  
¡Hola hola!  
  
Kamus observó a la visitante  
  
¿Aura?  
  
¡Hola "hielito"!  
  
Mü arqueó sus puntos asombrado, aquella chica era la del deportivo negro  
  
¿Cómo has entrado aquí Aura?- preguntó Kamus  
  
Yo la he dejado entrar- la voz de la princesa Sahori sonó detrás de la joven.- Mü   
  
por favor... dejémoslos solos, tienen mucho de lo que hablar.  
  
La conversación que se mantuvo en esa habitación fue totalmente privada, nadie debía saber nada, cuando Milo y Hyôga volvieron de comer, la princesa y Mü todavía estaban fuera.  
  
¿Qué hacéis aquí?¿Esta Kamus solo?- pregunto Milo alterado.  
  
No- contestó tranquilizadora Sahori- esta hablando con una chica  
  
¡¡¡Una chica!!!- exclamó Hyôga- ¿Ha estas alturas va a cambiar de gustos?  
  
Milo le taladró con la mirada  
  
No bromees "pato"  
  
La princesa se echó a reír. La puerta de la habitación de Kamus se abrió y Aura salió lentamente y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.  
  
¿Todo arreglado Aura?- preguntó Sahori  
  
Si princesa, todo arreglado- su mirada se posó en la de Milo y sin dejar de  
  
sonreír dijo- ¿tu eres el Caballero de Escorpio verdad ¿  
  
Milo asintió y la saludo educadamente  
  
El te quiere mucho- continuó Aura- mucho más de lo que tu te crees.  
  
Milo parpadeó asombrado, no entendía porque esa chica le decía eso ahora.  
  
No te separes de su lado Milo, diga lo que diga, te necesita, pero es demasiado   
  
cabezota como para admitirlo- le acarició la mejilla con cariño, Milo no había sentido en su vida unos dedos tan suaves como los de esa joven.  
  
Lo haré- musitó Milo sonriendo  
  
Se que lo harás- y diciendo esto se alejó junto con la princesa.  
  
¿Quién era?- preguntó Hyôga intrigado  
  
Se llama Aura... y es amiga de Kamus- contestó M  
  
Hyôga y Milo le miraron, se encogieron de hombros y entraron a la habitación. Kamus no dio explicaciones de quien era la chica, ni les contó una sola palabra de la enigmática conversación.  
  
Despedida  
  
Milo despertó al sentir un leve contacto en su mejilla, parpadeó hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la tenue luz. Kamus le sonrió.  
  
Lo siento Milo, pero... ya no puedo más-  
  
Kamie...- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- Has aguantado ocho largos meses,   
  
aguanta... un día más... por favor  
  
No... no puedo Milo... siento que tenga que ocurrir... el día de tu cumpleaños...   
  
lo siento pero... - Kamus tragó saliva, le costaba respirar y las fuerzas se le escapaban por segundos- avisa a Hyôga... por favor.  
  
Milo se levantó con rapidez, abrió la puerta de la habitación y buscó a Hyôga, el ruso estaba sentado en la sala de espera rodeado de sus amigos.  
  
El joven cisne no esperó a ser llamado en cuanto vio a Milo en la puerta se levantó y entro en la habitación. Mü se colocó frente a la puerta, evitando el paso de cualquier otra persona, igual que hizo tiempo atrás en la casa de Virgo.  
  
Kamus dejó que las dos personas que más quería le tomasen de las manos, uno su discípulo, el cisne de hielo, su ángel blanco. El otro el amor de su vida, el escorpión celeste, la primera persona en el mundo que le había echo sonreír.  
  
La presión de las manos disminuyó lentamente y la vida de Kamus, el Caballero dorado del signo de Acuario se extinguió.  
  
Milo y Hyôga salieron de la habitación, el ruso apoyado en el hombro del griego, ambos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta del escorpión que cayo rendido al suelo, de rodillas. Hyôga no dejo de abrazarle en ningún momento. Esta era una despedida definitiva.  
  
Regalo  
  
Lograron calmar a Milo a las horas, pero de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar gruesas lágrimas.  
  
Sahori se acercó lentamente, a su lado Tatsumi llevaba a Aura en una silla de ruedas. Milo se levantó presuroso y la abrazó.  
  
¿Qué te pasa Aura?- fue lo primero que dijo  
  
La joven le sonrió tímidamente.  
  
Estoy bien... ¿cómo estas tu Milo?  
  
Ha muerto... mi... mi Kamie... ha muerto  
  
Lo se tesoro... lo se, pero... - sonrió- yo tengo un regalo para ti, algo que un día   
  
me dio Kamus y que me gustaría entregarte.  
  
Milo la observó sollozante  
  
¿Entregarme?  
  
Sahori se acercó a Milo y depositó un pequeño bulto en sus brazos.  
  
Se llama... Ganímedes- sonrió al decir el nombre- y es hijo de Kamus, ha nacido   
  
hace unas horas, bajo tu signo, y él... - Sahori miró a Aura.  
  
El me pidió que te permitiese ser su tutor y su padre si el no podía hacerlo, ahí   
  
tienes a vuestro hijo... tuyo y de Kamus.  
  
Milo observó al pequeño, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa, se parecía tanto a él. Y sonrió, elevó la vista al cielo y dio las gracias a los dioses. Las gracias por tener algo de Kamus, algo que podía tocar. Se abrazó a Aura, depositando al bebe en su regazo, y sonriéndole le dijo  
  
No es solo de Kamus y mío, también es tuyo... a partir de ahora, yo cuidare de   
  
vosotros.  
  
Sahori sonrió, Aura sonrió y una suave sonrisa en forma de alma se elevó hasta los cielos para ser recibida por los dioses en el mismísimo Olimpo.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, al fin la termine, me ha costado horrores, eso de matar a mi niño favorito no es nada fácil, pero aquí esta, ya se que es muy triste, ya se que querréis matarme, pero bueno, el fic ya esta terminado y espero que os guste y si no os gusta pues... jejejeje, no haberlo leído.  
  
Besito de hielo, desde el Olimpo, de Kamus 


End file.
